Phytos
The Phytos are a sapient species native to the dying planet Siagla. Biology The Phytos can be described as mobile plants. They are tree shaped having root-like appendages that their base that are strong enough to lift the Phytos off the ground. During the day, these roots act as legs allow the Phytos to roam freely, while at night, it plants itself into the ground to absorb whatever nutrients it can from the exhausted soil. In the upper part of their stalk are two arms used for manipulating objects. On their head is a brightly colored flower containing pollen, which attracts insects. This how the Phytos breed - they keep Nectarseeker insects in farmed hives. When it comes time for a Phytos to breed, they release the Nectarseekers in swarms into their village which allows new Phytos seeds to be sown into the ground. Photosynthesis alone is not enough for the Phytos to obtain food. One of their flowers shaped like a bud is actually a toothed maw capable of consuming either other plants or animals. The unforgiving landscape also has many predators. A Phytos' bite injects toxic saliva into the opponent. At a distance, a Phytos can spit an acidic mix of chemicals from one of the flowers on its head making them vicious opponents. Government and Culture The Phytos government has not evolved beyond gathering food and resources to sustain their species due to Sialga's scarce resources. They live in a hierarchical society divided into a caste system focused on the survival of their species, with a single chieftain reigning on top. Most of a typical Phytos day is spent gathering food. The Collectors are focused on gathering food by hunting or collecting fruit. The Anglers spend their time at the oceanside catching whatever they can that happens to approach the surface. Finally, the Defenders protect the food supply from either raiding animals or Phytos from another tribe. Anyone incapable of performing their duties is sent into exile to fend for themselves. Language The Phytos have no vocal cords, so they communicate in a series of high-pitched tones emitted from pores on the backs of their head. To the unaided ear, these tones sound like ear ringing, but words are differentiated from varying frequencies and pitch. Religion Phytos religion is bleak. They believe that their predecessors have angered the gods to the point where the world was destroyed in a catacylsmic war. All what was left behind was a barren wasteland and an ocean where no sun would ever reach. In order to survive the Battleground of the Gods (which is what the Phytos refer to Siagla as), they had to merge themselves with plants. They believe that Osias' other moons are the corpses of the gods that once fought their war on Siagla, and that Osias himself is the last survivor. It is he who watches over the Phytos and gives them their last hope to survive. Economy The Phytos have no monetary system. Individual tribes do not trade with themselves as all food they collect goes towards the village, but other passing tribes are bartered with. The Phytos are not advanced enough to the point where commodities other than food and Nectarseeker hives are needed. Military The Phytos do not have a formal military: everyone in the tribe is expected to be able to defend themselves. At the end of a day's work of gathering, Phytos practice their fighting skills by wrestling with one another. Technology Phytos technology is primitive to the point of being almost non-existent. However, using the limbs of larger dead animals, they have created makeshift fishing spears to be able to catch creatures on the ocean's surface. History Aside from fossil records, virtually nothing is known of the Phytos's history. They have only recently become sapient, and they have no writing system. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Sapient beings